Spring Dream Parade Coord
The (スプリングドリームパレード) is a coord that has made a few appearances in the anime and the last to be obtained as part of the Seasonal Dream Parade Coords, the other being Summer Dream Parade Coord, Autumn Dream Parade Coord, and Winter Dream Parade Coord. This coord first appeared in Episode 86 - Win! Spring Grand Prix!. User Appearance Dress A pale pink dress with glitter applied to the torso, along with a gradient of lavender and pale gold designs. At the top of the chest is a pale pink ruffled piece of cloth and a pure pink cyalume charm sewn to it. Beneath the shoulder is a pink gradient ruffled sleeve with a flower chain sewn around it, coming in pink, purple, and gold to match the chain circling the waist. The skirt is in several layers with a large hot pink ribbon tied into a bow, sewn to the back of the dress. The top skirt is pink gradient with pale gold flower design tulle and pale pink semi-pleat material lined in pale yellow. The second and third layer are shaped like a large flower with pale pink designs, large pink, gold, and purple flowers, and pale gold frills. Another layer sticks out from the bottom in two separate petals, with the center appearing much shorter with glitter applied. Shoes Pale Pink heels with dark pink material covering the foot and heel that has a pale pink floral design. Attached to the foot piece is pale gold material to match the gold strap around the top of each foot. Two ruffles sit on top of each ankle, the top is light gold with glitter, the second is pale pink. On top of them is a flower chain coming in pink, purple, and gold. Accessory A metallic pink tiara with light gold and pink gold gradient in the center. Four garnet gems adorn the tiara, two on each side, while resting in the middle is a pink flower. Game is a Premium-typed Cyalume Rare Coord and it has no brand. It first appeared in the Dream Theater 2015 6th Live. Trivia *The practice of having to win tournaments to collect pieces of one "legendary" coord has been in the PriPara/Pretty Rhythm franchise since Aurora Dream. **The "legendary" Coords are the Wedding Dress Series (Aurora Dream), the Symphonia Series (Dear My Future), the Seventh Coord (Rainbow Live), and the Paradise Coord (PriPara Season 1). ***The Seventh Coord, however, was not distributed in competitions, and were instead achieved by the main characters as they performed a Prism Live with their Pair Friend. *Hibiki's coord is different than others'. Image Gallery Official Coord Official Arts Anime Screenshots 61b8482a.jpeg 987771f9.jpeg Ac17e70d.jpeg 23eb2c3c.jpeg A1a2db23.jpeg 357f0688.jpeg 64082d3a.jpeg D135b45d.jpeg 37b01a51.jpeg 7f5c24e5.jpeg Ep 86 31.png Ep 86 30.png Ep 86 29.png Ep 86 28.png Ep 86 27.png Ep 86 26.png Ep 86 25.png Ep 86 24.png Ep 86 23.png Ep 86 22.png 螢幕快照 2016-03-07 下午09.10.11.png 螢幕快照 2016-03-07 下午09.08.57.png 螢幕快照 2016-03-07 下午09.07.10.png 螢幕快照 2016-03-07 下午09.06.06.png NUqKV5jbsxY.jpg MEvy JzUHKc.jpg Dp91FknoZOk.jpg 6BCExwdgTmA.jpg Cc76Z88UsAArI9p.jpg Screenshot 1 060316.jpg 0878LoN3FQs.jpg CdD7DlDUIAALxHF.jpg CdD7DRQUsAEGt C.jpg CdD7DuDVIAEWVdr.jpg CdD6hMlUsAAMynz.jpg CdD6gXlUsAACuZc.jpg FB IMG 1458555739056.jpg CeECjtNUsAQ380f.jpg 12888640 1049481531764822 8186760195928411633 o.jpg 12885717 1049480891764886 6496450227278460880 o.jpg 12473785 1049480745098234 18719353420716605 o.jpg 12828358 1049480401764935 3751955387877706888 o.jpg Ep 88 17.png Ep 88 5.png Ep 88 4.png Mirei88.png Hibiki88.png Dream parade15.png Dream parade10.png Dream parade8.png Dream parade6.png Dream parade5.png Dream parade4.png Dream parade3.png Dream parade2.png Dream parade1.png In-Game Category:Coord Category:Anime Coord Category:No Brand Category:Cyalume Rare Coord Category:Laala Coord Category:Dorothy Coord Category:Leona Coord Category:Mikan Coord Category:Aroma Coord Category:Mirei Coord Category:Sophie Coord Category:Shion Coord Category:Faruru Coord Category:Hibiki Coord Category:Dream Theater 2015 6th Live Category:Unit Coord Category:Anime Category:Coord Box